The Divergent and the Dauntless
by nutellalove29
Summary: Allison Southwood is a teenager living in Chicago 200 years after the war. Bored of living in Erudite, she can't wait until her Aptitude test and Choosing. But when her faction ultimately declares war, her life changes forever. Join Allison and her friends Ethan, Tris, and Four as they try to restore peace between the factions. Rated T because I'm paranoid! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I'm not consistent with uploading anything at all, but I'm gonna try to do good at this one… Anyway, I've read Divergent and watched Insurgent and Divergent, so I decided to, uh, do this. I'm bad at this part so let's just begin.**

When I woke up that day, two years ago, I had a wrenching feeling in my gut. I didn't eat anything, I just sat there laying with my cereal. "Allison", my dad looked up at me, "by the way you look right now, someone would think today's _your_ Choosing day!" he laughed his hearty laugh. I smiled a little then zoned out again, staring at my bowl.

It was the day of my brother Ethan's Choosing, and I was nervous. I was nervous because I knew he would leave us. I knew he would leave me. Not because he hated us, but because he never fit in here at Erudite. He's always been street-smart, but never book-smart. And book-smart is what Erudite is all about. The only reason I put up with living in this faction is that my family is here. But now that Ethan was leaving, I'd be lonely, since my parents are out working a lot. Ethan and my mom finished eating their breakfast and we all headed out the door.

Since we lived a bit far from where that year's Choosing was happening, we took my dad's car, which was, like almost everything else in Erudite, dark blue. Twenty minutes later all four of us were settled in our seats. Candor was hosting the Choosing this year, so of course there had to be a long speech before the actual choosing began. I blanked out all the names except two. "Tobias Eaton", the announcer called out, and everyone in the room payed attention. Tobias was the son of Marcus Eaton, who was the main council leader of Abnegation. He wasn't what you would call 'normal' in Abnegation, though I wouldn't know much about it anyway. Tobias took the knife with a nod, then cut his palm. Without hesitation he moved his hand, so his blood dripped on to the sizzling coal. Dauntless. Not many people were surprised, he was the "Dauntless type".

My brother went a little while after, "Ethan Southwood". My hands were sweaty. I wiped them on my jeans. My mom gave Ethan a reassuring smile. He walked to the middle of the room. Ethan was handed the knife. He cut his palm. His closed fist hovered for a second, before moving to a bowl. The blood dropped silently. Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad this story is being enjoyed by ya'll! Continue leaving reviews, please! I'm busy with school and homework so that's why I haven't been uploading at all. Enjoy :)**

I exhaled the breath I had been holding in for the past minute. The Erudites around us gasped and shook their heads, but I smiled to myself. I knew Ethan would fit in better at Dauntless. I took a glance at my parents. My mother had a warm look on her face, probably with the same understanding I had. My father, on the other hand, was expressionless. I knew he wasn't upset but I looked away anyway. Soon after Ethan's turn the Choosings ended.

When we got home I went upstairs to my bedroom. I lied on my bed. I fell asleep after a few minutes and dreamt about my aptitude test and Choosing day.

On Visiting day, I woke up early and got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, white jacket, and light wash jeans.

I practically skipped to the Dauntless compound with my parents trailing behind me. We entered the main area and my head spun. It looked so dangerous, but so fun at the same time. I looked for my brother and found him. I ran to him and gave him a sort of side-hug.

My parents greeted him, and he showed us around. "Do you have any friends?" my dad asked, and I chuckled. "What?!" he asked, incredulous, "I'm serious!" Ethan rolled his eyes and guided us to a boy. I recognized him from somewhere. "Hello," he greeted us, "My name is Four." I raised an eyebrow at him. " _Four_ ", I repeated. "Yes, Four." Four replied, looking at me. "Like _the number four_?" I snorted. My mother lightly smacked my arm, " _Allison_!" she whispered at me.

"Your name is Allison?" Four questioned. "Yes," I crossed my arms, "what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," he smirked. My brother looked at me, then Four, "Do you two know each other?" I rolled my eyes, "No, of course I don't."

"Where is your family?" my mom asked. "Oh," Four said. He looked uncomfortable, "They couldn't make it." We could tell he didn't want to talk about his family, so we ignored the subject. "Anyway," Ethan changed the subject. "I have somebody else to introduce you guys to."

We walked away from Four and Ethan lead us to another boy.

This boy gave me a bad feeling. It wasn't his pale skin, or even his many tattoos and piercings. It was his aura, and the feeling you get when you were around him. Four was intimidating, but not creepy like-

"Eric. My name's Eric." The boy said. He smiled at us, a fake smile, but my dad and brother didn't seem to notice. Only my mom frowned. She ushered the three of us away from Eric.

A half hour later we hugged Ethan goodbye and left. I smiled to myself thinking about everyone and everything I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Okay, so I'm actually really having fun writing these, usually I lose inspiration before the third chapter but here we are! Keep leaving reviews and, by the way, I don't own anything except the plot (kind of, it's the original plot with changes from Allison's POV) and Allison, Ethan, and their parents. Also, from now on the chapters will be present tense, the past two chapters were kind of fill- ins. Now it's been two years. Enjoy!**

Today is the day. One of the biggest days of my life. The day of my Aptitude test. I jump out of my bed and quickly get dressed, then run downstairs. "MOM!" I yell, "DAD! GET UP!"

My parents trudge down the stairs. "Alice," my dad complains, "It's so early." I roll my eyes, "It's eight AM, I have to go soon"

"oh". I grab a granola bar because I'm to nauseous to eat anything, then hug my parent's goodbye. "Don't worry, you'll do great," my mother smiles. I grin back then run out the door.

I wait in line behind my neighbors, Hannah, and her twin sister, Helena. "Hey Allison!" Helena says, "Are you nervous? I'm nervous. Well not too nervous, but kind of. I hope I get Erudite, but I think Hannah will. I think you will too, you're pretty smart! I- "

"Helena," Hannah chides. "You're rambling again." Helena laughs nervously, "Oh, sorry." Hannah turns back to me, "She never stops talking when she's nervous. It's a bad habit, really." I chuckle.

Eventually it is my turn, I'm being tested by a Dauntless woman. "Hello," my name is Tori and I'll be administrating your test today." I sit in the chair. Tori hands me a vial with a colored liquid in it. "Drink it," she tells me. I look at it uncertainly, then drink it.

I am in the school cafeteria. There are two plates in front of me. One with a knife in it, then one with cheese in it. "Choose." I hear a woman's voice say. It sounds like Erudite's leader, Jeanine. I turn my head and body, looking for the source of the voice. "Why?" I yell out. "Choose," Jeanine's voice says again. I'm confused. Why do we have to choose one? This seems odd-

My thoughts are interrupted by a growling. I slowly turn to see a rabid dog. My eyes widen as I realize why I needed to choose. I turn back to the plates, but they are gone. I close my eyes and remember what I learned in a book I read once. Dogs can smell fear. I try to calm my nerves as I inch towards the dog. It starts to run at me. Before it can attack, I place my hand on its head. We both calm down, and I hear another voice. "Hey, it's a dog" my brother. The dog runs at Ethan, angry again.

Now, if it was any other, person, I probably wouldn't save them. I'd just feel guilty later. But this is my brother. I have to help somehow. I whisper to myself, "This is a test. I won't get hurt." And put myself in between the dog and my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up from the simulation. When I look in Tori's direction, her hand is on her mouth, and she is staring at the screen with wide eyes. "What… what were my results?" I slowly ask. Tori turns to me. She stands me up from the chair and rushes me towards the back door. "What's happening? Tori what are you-" she puts a hand on my mouth. "The test didn't work on you" she whispers. "I can't tell you much, but you're Divergent. You didn't have one result, you had… four." I gasped, " _Four results?_ " two results were usually unheard of, let alone four.

"You can't trust anyone with this, not even your parents… especially because you're from Erudite."

"I manually put in your result as Erudite." she tells me. "Wait" I say. My head is spinning, I've never been so confused. "Which factions were my results?" Tori pauses, "Erudite, Candor, and a little bit of Abnegation and Dauntless. You need to go now."

"Wait, I-"

" _Now._ " I look at Tori once more, then slip out the back door.

Back at home I go immediately to my room, and my parents don't question me. I'm forced by hunger to go down to eat dinner, so I do. My dad asks me what my result was, but then he realizes he's not supposed to ask. I silently eat then go back to my room. There is a soft knock on my door. "Can come in?" the voice is my mother's. "Yes." I say.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "Yes." I respond again. She narrows her eyes, "Look, I know I'm not supposed to ask, but while we're in the safety of our home, I need to know what your result was." I look up at her, "Erudite." I lie uncomfortably. "Allison, you're a terrible liar. I may not be Candor like your father was, but I know you didn't get Erudite."

Well, I'm not _completely_ lying. I did get Erudite. "Allison," my mom snaps me back to reality. "Were your results," she looks around, " _inconclusive_ " she whispers. My eyes widen. How'd she find out? "Allison, I know you. I asked your brother what his results were too, but I know he's not like you. I know he's not like us."

 _Us_? Does that mean my mom is Divergent, too? "Yes, I'm Divergent too." She says, as if she can read my thoughts. "You can't tell anyone. If you do, you will die."

I know Erudite, especially Jeanine, has been hunting for Divergents lately. I'm not supposed to eavesdrop, but I can't help it sometimes.

"Allison, I know you find it hard to keep secrets, but you have to keep this one," my mother tells me. I nod, "I'll try my hardest," even though I know my hardest won't be hard enough. My mom smiles and gets up. Before she can walk out I say, "Mom?" she turns around. "What were the factions you got?"

"Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I wake up terrified. I can't eat or drink anything, but I force down a bagel before dressing in a white shirt, dark wash jeans, and a blue cardigan.

"GUYS, LET'S GO!" I yell, already at the door when my parents walk downstairs. They quickly eat and we're out the door in under ten minutes.

After the speech, the names get called. I crane my neck towards the Dauntless as I search their crowd for my brother. I catch his eye for a second, then we both look away.

A Candor girl named Christina transfers to Dauntless, and so does another Candor boy, Peter. I only know Peter because he's the loudest idiot in faction's history class. My friend Will also transfers to dauntless, and another boy named Albert. Beatrice Prior grabs my attention. _A Stiff transferred to Dauntless? Pfft, she doesn't have a chance-_ I think, before I feel guilty. Caleb Prior transfers to Erudite, and I feel bad because he seems like a nice guy, and I would've liked to be friends with him. Too bad I'm transferring.

My name is finally called. I walk up to the middle of the room and cast my parents another glance. I take a deep breath and wince as the cold blade cuts into my palm. The thought of my parents being devastated that both their kids are gone flash my mind for a second, but it goes away fast. I take another breath and squeeze my hand into a fist. My blood drops into a bowl…

Dauntless.

The crowd gasps, but my parents smile with tears in their eyes. I'm sure it was a shock to most of my neighbors and schoolmates, they always see me fitting in at Erudite. The Dauntless clap and cheer for me as I walk towards them, head down. I search the crowd for my brother, but I am swept away before I can find him again.

I run with the other Dauntless to the train tracks. To get there, I have to climb. My hands shake as I climb up. _Don't look down, don't look down_ I repeat to myself. I'm finally at the top and at the train tracks. Everyone around me starts running, so I run, too. I scan ahead and figure I have to jump sideways into the train. _Okay_ , I think, _let's do this_. All of the Dauntless- born are on the train; it's just the few transfers left. I sprint as fast as I can and grab the handle. A small hand pulls me aboard. I smile gratefully. It's the Stiff, Beatrice. Beside her sits the Candor girl Christina.

"Thanks"

"No problem. I'm Beatrice, and this is Christina."

"I'm Allison," I smile. I turn away and try not to think of my parents. _At least I'm with Ethan_ , I tell myself, _Mom and Dad'll be fine_.

At least 20 minutes later I am jolted awake by the slowing of the train and yells of the Dauntless. They are jumping off the train. Beatrice grabs my arm and we stand with Christina. I don't think, and I jump. I land on a rooftop and gravel pierces through my shirt and stabs me. Christina and Beatrice come stumbling after, holding hands.

I hear a shriek, and I turn to see a girl crying, leaning over the edge. A boy is trying to console her. I take one look over and turn away. It must have been her sister who didn't make it.

I walk with Beatrice and Christina over to where the others are gathered. There is building surrounding us, and one look over the edge tells me we need to jump. There is a hole in the ground which seems to have no end. A man- _Eric_ , I realize- tells us we need to jump. "We _just_ jumped, and they want us to jump again?" Christina mutters. "Who will jump first?" Eric asks, scanning the small crowd. Everyone is quiet, including the Dauntless- borns.

"I will", a small voice beside me says. It's Beatrice. She walks over and, after a minute, jumps.

I don't hear anything.

Christina volunteers to go next, and I go after her. I jump.

And fall,

And fall,

And fall.

After what seems like an eternity of me screaming, I land on a net. The sudden force shoots pain through my left shoulder. I giggle, hysterically, before an arm grabs mine to pull me off the net. I turn to thank them, but I pause when I see their face.

"Hello, Four." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

He pushes me aside, "Third jumper, Allison."

I stand next to Christina. After everyone has jumped down, Four stands in front of us. "The Dauntless- borns will go with Lauren, the transfers are with me."

We walk behind him, and he shows us our room and bathroom. The girls and boys are together. We choose our beds and Four leaves us to get settled. Before he leaves he stops me, "Allison. I need to talk to you"

I leave the room with him. "What are you doing in Dauntless?"

"I don't really know… I didn't know which faction to choose. I ruled out Amity, Abnegation, and Candor… and I felt like I didn't belong in Erudite."

"Allison- "

"Alice."

"Alice, in Dauntless we are brutal. The training is difficult, if you don't get in the top 22…you become factionless."

I let that sink in for a second. "Why are you telling me this, anyway? Why do you care- "

"Because Ethan talks about you a lot, and I know that if something happened to you, he'd do something that would get him in trouble."

"Fine." I say. "I'll try my best in training." He leaves, and I go back to the room. I choose my bed. I bunked above a girl named Miranda, Christina and Beatrice are in the bunk beside me.

"What was _that_ about?" Christina smirks. "Nothing", I mutter, and she leaves the topic hanging.

I grab a few black shirts, pants, and jackets from a pile of clothes in the middle of the room. As I fold them and put them in drawers beside my bunk, I hear Peter teasing Beatrice.

"Peter," I say without turning, "I think you'd be doing all of us a big favor by shutting up."

I hear oohs. Footsteps come toward me and I turn around, ready to throw a punch. Peter towers over me, "Just because you came from Erudite doesn't mean you can't be stupid, which is exactly what you are."

"Just because _you_ come from Candor doesn't mean you can't be a lying idiot," I hiss back, "which is exactly what you are."

Peter scowls and walks away. I hear a snort come from Christina's direction, and she claps me on the back, "Good one, Alice!" Beatrice smiles gratefully at me, "Thanks" I wink, "No prob, B"

"B?" she laughs. "Yeah!" I say. There's a knock on our door. It's Four. "Alice, someone wants to see you. I walk away and Beatrice calls out, "By the way, it's Tris now" I look back and smile, "Okay, 'Tris'"


End file.
